The Harmonizing of the Despaired
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: In facilitating his research, Mayuri seeks assistance from the Second Division. As Nemu comes to know this Division's Captain, she comes to question her way of living as the woman strives to lead her away from darkness in her own way. Soi Fon X Nemu Yuri
1. Pain, Fear and Sadness

A/N: Okay. I was finally able to start this. Hope it is good. Like all the others, it's a yuri story. If lesbian content offends you, you are in the wrong place. It's also a mature story that will contain sexual material; if you cant handle that, you can leave as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; I do own a copy of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon that wants me to play it.

"So, useless wretch, do you understand the message you must deliver?" spat Master, a coldness in his eyes.

Nemu nodded quietly as she stared ahead. "It is understood, Master Mayuri."

"Very well. See to it immediately. Do not make me wait, and realize that if it is bad news with which you return you will be the object on which I vent my anger," Master reaffirmed, intensity in his eyes. Nemu didn't question it.

"Understood," she said softly.

"Then why are you still here? Leave at once, you pathetic creature," Master shouted coldly; shoving her toward the door.

Nemu stopped herself from stumbling and scurried out, issuing the words "I'm sorry" as she did so. She could hear Master offer a hard derisive laugh in response.

Nemu wore a sad expression on her face as she looked up at the sky, now outside. She usually wore a sad expression. This was peculiar, as she wouldn't say she was sad. She fulfilled her preset purpose of serving Master in her best capacity, there was nothing about that of which to be sad about. Of course, Nemu likely didn't understand the emotion of sadness in its correct sense.

Nemu didn't understand a lot of things. She was just a tool to be used by Master as he saw fit, yet constantly she had these thoughts within her brain that betrayed that purpose. She wished she could silence the pain, the fear, whatever it was called, and become a more perfect tool, one that needn't be scolded and punished ad nauseam. For some reason thoughts of doing just this, removing those undesirable qualities, resulted in the expression she wore.

Nemu's mind grew quiet as she approached the typical housing of her quarry. She stared the building up and down before approaching it tentatively. She knocked at the door twice. When no answer came after a full minute's time she knocked twice more. When still no answer came, she determined that it was time to find another solution with which to complete her assigned task.

Tracing the perimeter of the building, she searched for some hidden opening. It was only logical that there would be one, but Nemu's eyes detected nothing. Luckily, by the time she reached the back of the large divisional headquarters, using her eyes became unnecessary; her ears had picked up sound nearby. She followed this sound immediately.

She soon reached a large clearing; she had seen such clearings before. They were the lands in Seireitei set aside for use as divisional training grounds. Division 12 didn't have one. Master didn't believe in training his squad members. The ones that weren't smart enough to be of use in the Research Institute were delegated to the position of being disposable pawns.

Approaching this training field, Nemu noticed it was densely populated. It had to be the whole division standing there. Facing them all was one figure. Nemu recognized her at once as her target of search. She nodded as she thought to approach immediately. She stopped herself from doing so, however; she could hear her quarry beginning to address the crowd in a booming voice.

"Listen well, shinigami of the Second Division, members of Soul Society's elite Special Forces! Dark times are upon us, we can not allow any weakness to show through! If you are afraid; silence that fear; let no enemy see weakness in your eyes, only strength! If you are in pain; silence that pain; do not stop in the face of your enemy, do not slow down until you have breathed your last breath!" the Captain of the Second Division, Commander of the Special forces, Nemu's quarry, Soi Fon, shouted with absolute power. All the shinigami gathered there, whether they wore a standard shihakusho or hoods and stealth ware, stood firmly at attention.

"Soul Society's new enemy, the arrancar, the traitorous shinigami captains, our battle against them will not be an easy one or a brief one! The Special Forces must be prepared! We cannot let our swift and silent blades become dull! We must train and train hard so we are ready when the time for battle is upon us!" she continued, her subordinates still facing her, standing silently; rigidly.

"Each and every one of you, find a training partner! You shall square off, fight one another with the intent to kill behind your blades. Fight! Fight, and no not fear injury, one seldom betters oneself without seeing one's own blood! Fight until you can no longer stand! Fight until you can on longer fight!" the woman gave her final orders. Her division sprang at the words immediately, the second division training grounds were soon filled with the sounds of zanpakuto clashing with one another. Only one man in the crowd didn't jump right away.

"Uhhh… everyone's already started already… guess I don't get to fight then," the man, who Nemu recognized from her Lieutenant's meetings as Marechiyo Omaeda, started in a hopeful voice, his natural tone, loud enough to carry itself over to where Nemu stood nearby, despite the sounds of battle.

"Is that an attempt at a joke, you big oaf! Do you think for a second, I'm going to allow you to escape this!" the captain called fiercely, drawing her sword from it's place at her back.

"B-but Captain…. There's no one for me to---" the large man started, fearfully.

"Draw your sword, Omaeda! Draw your sword and come at me with intent to kill, or you'll end up dead yourself!" Soi Fon cut him off to shout, sword in hand.

"But, Captain… I can't just…" Omaeda said, shaking at the fire in his Captain's eyes.

"Do you think an arrancar would allow you to approach with such hesitance, you ignorant fool!" the woman scolded as she began to charge at the man. She scoffed. "In that case, show me that you can at least defend yourself!" Omaeda drew his sword to deflect the first strike just in time.

Nemu watched this all with much interest. The Captain's fire and intensity was spellbinding. With the cruelty, the darkness, the intensity in her voice, Nemu was certain that this woman who forced her subordinates into intense combat against one another in the dead of night, was just the same as Master.

"What's wrong, you oversized moron?! Is this the best you can manage?!" the woman shouted as she effectively launched Omaeda's sword from his hands. "a truly plebeian effort…."

"O-oversized…! P-plebeian…!" the words left the man with anger in his eyes, he flash stepped to his sword and pulled it from the earth. "Even if it's you, Captain, no one talks to me like that…" Angrily, he called out, "Crush, Gegetsuburi!"

His zanpakuto than took the shape of a large, spiked, chain-flail. He gave a fierce battle call as he twirled the no doubt heavy object over his head before tossing it straight at his Captain. Soi Fon quickly flash stepped from the weapon's path. Omaeda pulled hard at the chain to draw it back toward him. Turning around, he correctly anticipated Soi Fon's angle of attack and blocked it with his heavy spiked ball.

The Captain initiated a high speed combo, offering slashes, kicks and strikes, one after the other with her sword in quick succession, her whole body progressing through a series of flips and jumps in the process. Omaeda put up his best defensive, timing his parries and back-steps as best as he was able to in order to effectively avoid damage.

Eventually, Soi Fon had to flip back to collect herself. Omaeda took this as an opportunity and launched Gegetsubari into a fierce sweep at his Captain from the side. She wasn't quite quick enough to avoid it. She caught the heavy ball with Suzumebachi, but the incredible force, still sent her flying quickly to the ground. His Captain, lying face down on the ground, Omaeda looked like he had the upper-hand now, but for some reason he withdrew his weapon.

"Eh, you all right, Captain?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi…" the woman said in a whisper. She then disappeared momentarily. When she reappeared her small, stinger like shikai was positioned inches away from Omaeda's neck, which already had a strange butterfly shaped mark on it.

"C-captain…" Omaeda started fearfully.

"Silence, you bulbous worm! You've lost! I told you to fight me with the intent to kill, and yet you've failed miserably! Do you think the arrancar will allow you even a moment's hesitance in delivering the final blow!" the woman spat, kicking her subordinate to the ground coldly and reverting her zanpakuto to its basic form, then sheathing it.

"B-but Captain, you aren't an arrancar! I can't just kill you…" Omaeda said, shaking his head as he stood.

"Idiot! If it were possible for you to kill me, do you think I would have presented you even the smllest opportunity!" Soi Fon scolded, turning her back on the man in disgust.

Nemu noticed that most the other fights were reaching a close. Many of the shinigami were lying injured on the floor. She wouldn't have been surprised if some of them were actually dead.

"Shinigami, of the Special Forces, listen, and listen well! You have done well tonight. We will train in much the same fashion tomorrow night, and the night after, and the night after that until the true fight is upon us! Only then will we surely have the strength necessary to defeat our enemy!" Soi Fon addressed her subordinates. "You may all be dismissed!"

The shinigami who were able to move all disappeared seemingly at once, leaving a sea of injured, defeated men and women.

"Captain, what do we do about all them?" Omaeda asked tentatively as he examined the shinigami populating the ground.

"As punishment for your idiocy, you will see every one of these other losers to the Forth division, Omaeda. Be quick about it; if you allow even one of my subordinates to die, there will most certainly be repercussions!" Soi Fon informed in a powerful voice.

"But Captain, isn't that a little---" the large man started. He didn't get very far.

"Silence! Is this really the time for you to be running that big mouth of yours, you fool! Remember what I have said!" the woman chided.

"Y-yes, Captain…." Omaeda sighed in defeat. He got to work. Nemu decided it was time for her to make her approach.

There was a strange feeling in her stomach as she stepped across the training field. She wondered how best to address this woman. Everything she had observed, told her that this was a person just like Master. This gave her a strange level of comfort, but also of fear and anticipation. She approached the woman from behind before making her presence known.

"Captain Soi Fon, may I have a moment of your time?" she asked in a soft voice. The female Captain turned around, surprised.

Nemu's heart stopped as her eyes met those of the woman. Everything she had observed had told her that Soi Fon was the same as Master; the woman's eyes at that moment, however, were the same as Nemu's. Nemu suddenly understood nothing.

"You! You're of the Twelfth Division…" Soi Fon started, clearly alarmed by the other's presence.

"Y-yes," Nemu started, still unsure what to make of the woman who shared her sad expression.

"Well? What is it you wanted?" Soi Fon asked impatiently.

"M-my Captain… he wishes to discuss something with you…" Nemu said in a quiet, pendulous voice.

"I have nothing to discuss with that man," the woman said, turning her back on the other.

"Please! I…. If you don't…" Nemu's started, but quieted herself. She couldn't say things like that. She didn't understand why for just second she thought she could.

"He's threatened you if you return with a refusal, hasn't he?" the Captain said sharply, looking at Nemu again.

"It would not be proper for me to say anything more," Nemu said in a low tone.

"Pathetic," the Captain sighed. "Living a life in subservience to a master is the ultimate sign of weakness. There's no life more hollowing," she said with a reflective somberness. Nemu stated at her, for some reason amazed.

"I-I…" Nemu started, strangely at a loss for words. If this was Master, she would have forced an apology even if she didn't understand the offense, but for some reason she couldn't just do that with this woman.

"I'll talk with your Captain tomorrow. Tell him that," the Captain said, in cold voice of finality.

"A-alright…" Nemu said softly, but the woman was already gone.

She began to walk quickly in the direction of her home at the Twelfth Division, unsure what to make of the encounter with the Second Division Captain. It left her feeling strange. She was suitably quiet as she entered the building wearing the same sad expression she had left with.

"That took longer than necessary, you miserable doll. You better have brought me the news I want to hear!" Master spoke, as soon as Nemu was inside. He was there, as if he had been waiting there.

"She has agreed to meet with you tomorrow," Nemu replied tentatively, sure she was to be reprimanded.

"You damned bitch, I told you to bring her here immediately!" Master said, pushing Nemu into a wall.

"I'm sorry… Master… she was hard to approach… I was surprised to get even this much from her…." Nemu commented darkly. She was promptly kicked into the wall.

"Do you honestly think I want your miserable excuses?!" he shouted kicking her twice more. She soon felt some ribs crack.

"I'm sorry…." Nemu said shaking horribly.

"Perhaps the meeting is unnecessary; perhaps I can just use you for everything instead," Master said bitingly, kicking Nemu down the hall, flipping her over several times, leaving her in even worse pain.

"Ughh…" Nemu said, trying to lift herself, but failing. Master grabbed her by the collar.

"Eh, looks like you're too far broken to be of any use at the moment," he snarled. "So be it. You at least partly served your capacity tonight."

With that, Nemu was thrown forcefully into the cold wall, falling to a slump on the ground as Master walked away. She didn't have the strength to get up. She couldn't go anywhere. She just stayed there in the corner on the floor until she passed out from the pain.

---

Nemu awoke the next morning in the same spot. Most of the pain was gone. Nemu's unique body meant that she was always quick to recover from injury. She was thankful for that. She didn't understand sadness, but she was sure it would encompass her if her body were not so resilient.

With some effort she forced herself off the ground, supporting herself against the wall. She soon found her balance and began to walk naturally. She moved toward the main laboratory, sure that was where Master would be. Her guess was a correct one.

"There you are, worthless wretch, I was beginning to think a little internal bleeding would force me to create a new doll," Master said impatiently, glaring at Nemu.

"I'm sorry, Master…" Nemu said with hesitation.

"Pathetic worm…" Master grumbled as he turned back to his work.

"You're a disgusting man, Mayuri Kurotsuchi," a voice said, causing Master to turn back around immediately. Nemu turned as well; that woman, Second Division Captain Soi Fon, was standing right behind her.

"I didn't call you here, Captain, to be judged by you," Master replied harshly.

"I realize this. How you treat you're subordinates is your business, not mine," Soi Fon said coldly, approaching the man.

"Of course not. From what I heard you make no friends among your own underlings," Master said, smirking.

"I suppose that's the one thing we have in common, Mayuri Kurotsuchi," the woman said with a cold laugh.

"Maybe so," Master said with a small nod.

"But you didn't call me here to talk about divisional discipline, did you, Captain Kurotsuchi?" Soi Fon spoke in a low voice. Master smirked again.

"There is a request I would like to make of you, Captain," he started with a slight laugh.

"I'm listening…" the woman replied with a faint glare.

"According to the data we have thus far gathered, these arrancar are a dangerous foe. Head-Captain Yamamoto had instructed us Captains to do everything in our ability to prepare for the fight with them," Master began to speak in an easy voice.

"Go on," Soi Fon nodded.

"In complying with the Head-Captain's order, I have been working on special experimental supplements that would theoretically escalate the fighting power of any shinigami," Master continued, coming to an eventual pause.

"Power obtained through an unnatural means can't beat power obtained through rigorous training," Soi Fon said, frowning.

"Perhaps not, Captain, but wouldn't any power obtained be to the benefit of Soul Society?" Master poised a question, still wearing a smirk.

"What exactly does this have to do with me, Captain Kurotsuchi?" the female captain asked cuttingly.

"These supplements remain untested, and while normally I would use my own subordinates in that capacity, at a time like this it seems hardly appropriate to waste the lives of men capable of wielding zanpakuto when this could be avoided," Master spoke, his expression unchanging.

"I still don't see what you're getting at, Kurotsuchi," said the other, just as steadfast.

"The Second Division… no, the Special Forces you command… has unique influence over many facilities within Soul Society that the other divisions do not. I wish to have access to one such facility," Master arrived on point. Soi Fon smirked, the others intentions clear to her now.

"I see. You speak of my Detention Unit. You want in to the Maggot's Nest so as you can lay claim to some of the inmates to carry out your twisted experiments," Soi Fon said, still scowling bitterly.

"It's the best course of action I can see. Why waste the lives of able men when a den of the dangerous and mad, a place from which not a soul will be missed, exists within Seireitei's walls? I ask only your permission, Captain," Master said, a look of amusement on his face.

"I don't know how you can say that when you were more heavily caged than any man in that foul cave at one point. How can you call anyone else dangerous and mad?" the female captain had clear hostility in her voice.

"It's not my label, Captain, but that of you and the rest of Soul Society. If the lot of you have already deemed these men unfit to exist among us, why then can I not extract at least some purpose from a small number of them?" asked Master. "From what I know of you, Captain Soi Fon, you lack the compassion and righteousness that fills so many of our fellow Captains almost as much as I do, or at least that is the display you show the world."

"One thing I don't lack is honor, Kurotsuchi. I can't just agree to something like this," spoke Soi Fon, resolute.

"Even when it could prove wholly beneficial to Soul Society in its current time of crisis?" Master pressed.

"I always thought that man a fool for allowing you to leave that place back then, but I'm not about to let you return now," Soi Fon snarled, bitterness clear on her face.

"Then I won't. My lieutenant shall select the inmates to use in my stead," Master said, now frowning.

"Her?" Soi Fon started looking over at Nemu, who stared at the two Captains blankly.

"Of course. Would you prefer that, Captain?" asked Master, his eyes falling on Nemu as well, a certain familiar danger within them.

"I'll consider it," said Soi Fon, turning her back on the other.

"That won't do, I'm afraid, Captain. I'd really rather prefer to have a straight answer," said Master, returning to his frown.

"The only straight answer I could give at the moment, Kurotsuchi, isn't the one you want to hear. Allow me a day to think it over, and just maybe you'll get the answer you want," Soi Fon snapped back. Master grumbled.

"Have it your way, woman, but realize I am not a patient man," his frown deepened as he said this.

Soi Fon gave a short laugh and then disappeared.

"What a rude, insufferable person…" Master commented as he turned back to Nemu. "She seems to have left me in a foul mood, wretched doll."

"I'm sorry, Master," Nemu spoke softly. Master roughly grabbed her by the neck.

"Hmmph. Yes, I can think of some experiments I've been meaning to try with you," he threw the woman forward to the center of the room. "Come, let's not waste any more time."

"Yes, Master," Nemu said obediently as she was tied to the laboratory bench.

As she was greeted by the pain with which she had become accustomed, Nemu found herself wondering one thing. Did the strength that existed within that woman, Captain Soi Fon, exist somewhere inside herself as well?

A/N: End chapter. I had a bit of a struggle deciding how I was going to do this. I wanted to differentiate it from my Momo/Nemu story, so I chose to go with a Nemu perspective, even if it seems somewhat difficult compared to how Soi Fon would have been. It's fortunate that I'm starting this at a point where Soi Fon has been prominent in both the manga and anime recently, I think it's helping me get the nuances and different sides of her character. My Omaeda was more accurate for sure at least (not that most people should care).This is actually proving to be sort of interesting. I know even with the strong connections between the twelfth and second divisions this is pretty much a crack pairing, but I think I'll manage it.

In case you're wondering there will be no heavy delay on the weekly chapter of Code Geass:AOTCT if you're reading it. It should still be out very early next week.

And, as for the poll. I'm really kind of lacking when it comes to ideas recently. I've asked most the good Bleach questions. Manga readers have now seen the Resurrección of all the known arrancar to hold the rank Espada. As such, I thought I'd see which was peoples favorite (it's no secret that mine is Harribel's.. still don't feel right calling her that, even if it's considered more correct now… Maybe I'll start calling her Tia). if you're following the anime in Japanese, you won't know a good five of these yet, but hopefully you'll still have a favorite in the ones you do know. If you're just following the anime in English, you likely will have no idea what the poll is about, and certain details of this story may confuse you. I'm sorry.


	2. Life in a Cage

A/N: Eh, between Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, and Code Geass: Age of the Chaotic Truth, I'm really not as into this fic as I rightly should be. I'm still trying to make it the best I can, and I'm confident it will still be successful. Here's the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach… (yep, that's it)

"So, pathetic doll, do you comprehend all that you must accomplish?" said Master with a painful intensity in his stare.

"I do, Master Mayuri," Nemu replied in a quiet voice with a soft nod.

"Right. You should waste no more of my time then ," Master said in a low growl.

"Of course, Master," Nemu said as she turned from him ready to depart.

"Do not fail in brining me what I want, you miserable creature... you'll regret it…." Master offered some more venomous words as Nemu began to walk away.

Nemu exited the Twelfth Division building much the same as she had just three nights ago. Like before, she headed straight for the part of Seireitei controlled by the Second Division. She stopped when she got the large Second Division building. She knocked at the door. Unlike before, it opened within seconds.

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi," said Captain Soi Fon, standing right in the doorway. She nodded and then stepped out, closing the door behind her.

"Captain, you'll be accompanying me personally?" said Nemu, surprised by this.

"Of course. This is an arrangement between your Captain and myself. I see no reason to involve anyone else," the woman replied in a dark voice, smirking subtly.

"I see," Nemu said quietly.

"Follow me, Lieutenant," the woman said coldly as she walked past the other shinigami. Nemu followed her.

Soi Fon moved quickly, but Nemu managed to keep up. As she did she remained curious of the woman. There was still something so strangely mesmerizing about this Captain. Nemu didn't understand it. Usually, people who weren't Master went unnoticed, but there was something different about Soi Fon. Something, perhaps that moment the other night when she had peered into Soi Fon's eyes and saw herself inside the other somewhere had brought about a desperate longing to learn more.

"How much do you know of the Maggot's Nest, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi?" Soi Fon asked, not looking back, continuing forward.

"It is a prison used for the incarceration of shinigami deemed to be potentially dangerous to other shinigami or Soul Society in danger. It is maintained by the third corps of the Special Forces, the Detention Unit," Nemu recited the details of the institution she had been given.

"Correct," Soi Fon said darkly. "But do you know how it relates to your Captain?"

"Not entirely," Nemu said tentatively. In this woman's conversation with Master the other day she had overheard something about Master having been a prisoner there once, but she knew none of the details. "I'm not privy to much data relating to his personal history."

"Of course." Soi Fon smirked. She was quiet the rest of the way to the shinigami prison.

As they approached the entrance, the prison guards reacted with surprise.

"C-Captain? W-what are you doing here?" the man asked, shaking a bit.

"It's not really any of your business, is it?" the Captain replied with a glare.

"No, of course not," the guard said, shaking his head.

"Open the gate. I'm going inside," Soi Fon said, handing her zanpakuto over.

"Yes, right away," the other guard started, as he began to open the heavy door. When it was open, Soi Fon and Nemu moved toward it.

"Miss, may I have your zanpakuto?" one of the guards asked of Nemu before she was through the door.

"I don't have it," Nemu said softly. The man stared at her strange.

"V-very well…" he said. Nemu walked past him.

"He doesn't allow you to carry it, does he?" Soi Fon asked once they were inside.

"It is not the place of a mere servant to carry a lethal weapon," Nemu said in a low voice.

"He obviously fears you getting smart enough to realize you could point it at him," the Captain commented with a dark laugh. Nemu stared at her blankly.

"I would never do anything of that sort…" Nemu said with an even expression.

"Do you see these men, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi?" Soi Fon started, nodding at the countless inmates of the Maggot's Nest. Nemu studied them. Some of them looked fairly normal. Some had madness visible in their eyes. They all were staring at the two women intently, some of them even seemed to be approaching.

"Of course I do," Nemu said tilting her head, curious as to why the question was even asked.

"Almost all of them would say the same thing as you," she said looking down. "Despite what they say, whether it is a lie or what they honestly believe, it has been decided that the potential to point that sword at their fellow shinigami, at Soul Society itself, exists in each and every one of them." Soi Fon looked back up at Nemu before adding. "That is why they are stripped of their sword and kept as miserable inmates."

"Are you saying I'm the same as them?" Nemu started sharply.

"Your Captain takes your sword and puts you on a leash. Much as Soul Society sees the potential and fears these men pointing their swords at its heart, Mayuri Kurotsuchi sees and fears the same in regard to your sword and his own heart," the Captain commented dryly. Nemu stared ahead, unsure what to think.

"But it doesn't… it's wrong… the potential isn't in me…" she argued, shaking a little.

"As I have said, Lieutenant, most of these men would argue the same. It's hard for us to see what's in our own hearts," Soi Fon commented in a somewhat heavy voice.

"I-I… I don't…" Nemu wanted to argue further. The thought of her attacking her Master should have offended her. It should have. Nemu was shocked to find that it didn't.

"Follow me, Lieutenant…" Soi Fon said, ushering the girl forth. Nemu waked forward, slightly confused.

"Am I not supposed to return with any five of these men? Why must we go deeper?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, but before that, there's something I must show you…" Soi Fon said grimly, picking up her pace. Nemu scurried ahead to catch up.

"What are we going to--?" started Nemu but the woman just led her hastily down a steep staircase, a cold aura surrounding her. Eventually the staircase ended at a long, dark narrow hall. The two walked the length of it, until it eventually ended in a single, small barred cell that looked like it had been unoccupied for some time.

"Here we are," Soi Fon said as the two walked into the open cell. Soi Fon sat atop the cold rectangular bench that was the sole furnishing in the room, kicking the single leg restraint extending from the wall out of the way.

"What is the point of this? It's an empty room?" Nemu started with a very slight quiver, looking around the cell.

"It wasn't always empty," Soi Fon said, motioning for the other to sit next to her. Nemu complied. The bench was as cold and uncomfortable as it looked.

"What was here before?" Nemu asked, looking around again at the dank cell, now seeing things from where the one it held would.

"In the entire history of the Maggot's Nest, this cell has only held one man," Soi Fon commented with a smirk.

"Who was this man?" Nemu asked, curious, but fearful for the answer.

"The man deemed by Soul Society to be the most dangerous, deranged shinigami they had ever seen. The only man whom it was necessary to confine in solitary within the Maggot's nest. He was the man for whom this cell was built and it is doubtful Soul Society will see a man with the caliber of madness to fill it again," Soi Fon replied, her smirk deepening.

"W-what was his name?" Nemu asked tentatively, afraid she already knew the answer. She was more than smart enough to connect the dots.

Soi Fon smiled widely. She said in a low voice, "Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"Master…" Nemu said in a low whisper looking around. She looked around the cell once more, this time knowing it was her Master's eyes with which she was seeing.

"That's right. It was your Captain who sat where we sat now. It was he who was deemed to be of more danger to Soul Society and the shinigami within it than any other," Soi Fon said, in a dark voice.

Nemu's mind raced with thoughts of her Master's cruelty. Not towards her; she deserved to suffer at his hands. No, she thought of the other shinigami; the shinigami of division 12 he would sacrifice in operations, the shinigami he would use as test subjects. Even now, master had sent her to the Maggot's Nest to collect his fellow prisoners to be used as test subjects. Tears entered Nemu's eyes as she was filled with uncertainty.

"W-why… why was he released?" Nemu asked in a tear-strained voice, knowing it was the same as asking why she was allowed to exist.

"Just over 100 years ago a certain man made the executive decision that your Captain would better serve Soul Society on the outside, that what he would develop with his mind would be enough to outweigh the damage he would bring with him," Soi Fon spoke bitterly. "I never liked this man, but it's hard to say whether or not he was wrong in this case. We've seen incredible technological progress since he has been released, much of which we never would have achieved otherwise."

"But the people who have died at his hands in that time…" Nemu started, looking down. Soi Fon smirked.

"Oh? Aren't you the loyal servant? Should you be questioning whether your master's release was necessary, especially when you only exist because of it?" Soi Fon said with an amused laugh.

"If you didn't want me to question it, why would you bring me here?" Nemu asked in a deliberate fashion.

"Because the sight of you disgusts me," the woman replied viciously. Nemu had heard such things from Master all her life, but from this woman it was so unexpected, and for some reason, damaging.

"W-why?" Nemu asked, slightly scared.

"You resemble the me I was forced to leave behind," said Soi Fon a sorrow in her eyes.

"I do?" Nemu started. She had sensed that her and this woman were somehow similar the other night. To hear it from the woman herself was somehow shocking.

"Until about 90 years ago, I was just like you. Weak. I lived a subservient, hollow life at the whim of a master," the captain said, her words were spoken in a heavy voice.

"I can't… that you would… it's…" Nemu didn't know what to say.

"It wasn't quite the same. My master was filled with warmth. Serving her brought me joy more often than suffering. I enjoyed that miserable existence. I didn't realize until my master abandoned me how hollow a life it truly was," the woman spoke, a quiet sadness in her eyes.

"Why did your Master abandon you?" Nemu asked, curious.

"Out of necessity. To save the lives of numerous friends she had to leave Soul Society behind," Soi Fon spoke, smiling very softly. "I wasn't left with this explanation though, and was thus left with noting but anger, resentment... and misery to fill the void that now occupied my life."

"If Master left me behind… I'd…" Nemu started, unable to finish the sentence. What she was thinking was too wrong to say.

"It'd be much the opposite. Though it's the same. Though both of use lived at the command of another, yours is a despicable creature who fills you with pain, fear and sadness rather than love and happiness. If you were abandoned, you wouldn't be left with dark feelings, but rather those of relief… content…" said the Captain.

"I still wouldn't know what to do. My life would still become a void," said Nemu, a heaviness filling her heart.

"Exactly," Soi Fon said, smirking. "That's why I bring you down here."

"What?" Nemu started, not following.

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you, the sight of you was enough to fill me with a sort of rage," Soi Fon commented in a low growl.

"I'm sorry…" Nemu said, taking the tone she took with Master. Soi Fon glared at her.

"I never thought I'd get an opportunity to talk with you, but I always imagined what I'd say if I did," Soi Fon said with a callous smirk, "But then your Captain comes to me with this ridiculous request of me, and leaves it in your hands. It was too good a chance to pass up."

"I apologize, but I'm not sure I understand…" Nemu said looking down.

"It's infuriating, that man and how he behaves toward you. The fact that it is all you know, that you depend on it, I just can't accept it. I don't want to see you continue in this hollow life of yours," the woman said, closing her eyes. Nemu stared at her, unsure what to say.

"You needn't worry. My master will not abandon me like yours did you. I have no reason to worry over this void," she said, tilting her head to a side.

"Don't you understand anything?!" Soi Fon shouted. "The void, the emptiness is already there! Take charge of your life, fill it!" The intensity in her eyes was incredible. "He fears you'll point that sword at him, than do just that!"

"I couldn't…" Nemu said shaking her head.

"You realize what sort of man he is, he is the man who sat here where we sat now! Aren't you tired of the pain, the fear, the misery! Why should you follow such a man, why should you let such a man lead you down a life of emptiness?!" the Captain continued to shout fiercely. Nemu's mind felt numb.

"But… but he created me… therefore I have no choice… I must--" Nemu started in a very meek, quivering voice.

"Silence! Don't say such stupid things in front of me! How you were created is entirely insignificant. You are a shinigami the same as me. Don't you understand that? That man, with his warped mind, may have you believing you are something less, but you have independent thoughts, don't you? You're allowed as much a choice as any of us!" Soi Fon fired off even worse than before.

"B-but I can't just…" Nemu started, shaking with uncertainty.

"I understand. He's beaten from you any spirit that would have allowed you to defy him so readily." Soi Fon started in a low voice. She stood up from the seat. Nemu stood as well. "Just remember everything I said when you go back to him."

"The prisoners, which of them should I take with me?" asked Nemu, feeling sad.

"That's up to you, Lieutenant. Take with you whoever you want to take," the Captain said, frowning.

"Very well," Nemu said with a nod as she walked out of the small cell.

---

Nemu wore a stalwart expression as she opened the door to the Division 12 building and began her way down the hall. Master met her about halfway to the laboratory.

"You've returned," he growled, glaring at her.

"Yes, Master," said Nemu.

"So, where are they? The madmen you were to return with? Shouldn't they be behind you?" Master said, anger resting under the surface of his voice.

"I am sorry, Master. I could not return with anyone," Nemu said in a steady voice. Master grabbed her by the neck and held her against the wall.

"What did you say, you useless wretch?! Explain yourself!" Master demanded hatred burning in his eyes as he gripped Nemu's neck painfully.

"I could not return with anyone. I am sorry," said Nemu again. She was willing to endure the pain for what she knew was the right decision.

"It was that damn woman, wasn't it?! She deceived me! She led me on, saying she'd comply with me, when in fact she never had the intention," Master fumed, decreasing the pressure on Nemu's neck just slightly.

"No, you are wrong. This… this was my decision…" Nemu admitted slowly. She felt the pressure on her neck increase exponentially as she was forced roughly against the wall.

"What did you just say!? Do you mean to say that you have defied me?! Do you somehow believe you are capable of making decisions?!" Master screamed, choking the girl.

"Y-es…" Nemu struggled to say.

"Even knowing what would happen, even knowing what I would do, you challenge me?" Master slammed Nemu against the wall twice more, shaking her ruthlessly. He let go of her neck, and drew his sword as she fell to her knees coughing.

"It wasn't right… what you wanted those men for…" said Nemu hoarsely, her voice still not quite right.

"You judge me…" the man growled as he approached the woman. "Do you wish to die, you worm…."

Nemu didn't say anything. She just stared ahead. She'd accept death. Her life was hollow. If she lacked the courage Soi Fon had, wasn't that the best escape for her?

"You think to spare those prisoners death… when it will only result in me using others, men who have bright lives ahead of them instead, for my experiments. Don't you see how foolish… how ridiculous this behavior is? You've got yourself nothing from it but suffering." Master said shaking his head.

Nemu didn't say anything. She was silent. She just looked down at the floor.

"Answer me, you miserable whore!" Master shouted, kicking the woman in the chest.

Nemu still said nothing.

"You won't say anything?" Master snarled. "Then scream!"

Ashisogi Jizo was soon piercing Nemu's left shoulder. Master than pulled the sword free and replaced it in Nemu's right forearm. Soon she felt the searing pin at her left this and then the side of her stomach. When that was through Nemu felt as series of hard kicks at her ribs. The pain was unbearable. Soon blood was coming up in coughs.

"You should learn from this, wretched doll… if you want to live…" said Master, leaving the girl behind.

Nemu gasped hard as she felt the blood seep out of her and pool around her. The pain was immense, but Nemu knew she would survive this. The wounds would mostly be gone by the morning despite their severity. She asked herself if this pain was worth it. She knew it was.

Soi Fon was right about so much. That woman had filled the void in her life with strength. Nemu wondered now if she could do the same. This was the first step toward that. She couldn't choose men to die at her master's will, especially when they were just like her. She was a prisoner, and now, for once she wanted to be freed from her cage.

A/N: Thank you for reading. This fic is getting pretty dark and heavy, isn't it. Nemu's such a dark character, it's really hard to avoid it, but damn Mayuri can be so harsh with her. Oh well, Soi Fon and Nemu's relationship is interesting so far. It's turning out differently than my other Soi Fon fic and my other Nemu fic thankfully. With Retsu, I captured Soi Fon's more sad, submissive side, rather than the cutting and intense side I got here. Nemu I think, I have as a more human character here, though that's probably in large part a result of her being the prospective i know is that Soi Fon is a lot more direct with her than Momo was; there's a real big difference between using "I want to be your friend." and "the sight of you disgusts me" as ways to approach her.

The poll got more votes than simple survey polls typically do. I was surprised to see it get a good 66 people voting in it. Tia and her incredible sexiness of course won (with 34 votes). No surprise or suspense there. Ulquiorra came in second with 31. Lame; his loser emo vampire thing is totally overrated in my opinion. Neliel's sexy centaur form totally should have got second instead of third (which it got with 26 votes); I think you all forget how hot she is. Starrk got a distant fourth with 20 votes; he deserves it; gunfighters are badass. Grimmjow was just a vote behind him. Don't know what you guys were thinking, Grimmjow's a cool character and all, but Pantera was pretty lame. Barragan's spectacularly awesome release only managed sixth with its 14 votes. You guys must really not like old people (remembers Yamamoto not getting any votes in the captain poll…). The amazing Yammy Rialgo got a very distant seventh place finish with five votes. he deserves them all for being so amazing. Nnoitra got 4 votes and eighth place; the four of you suck (not really, but come on, no matter how many arms he had, you can't call anything about that bastard cool). Luppi miraculously got 3 votes. You three are easily impressed. Tenth place was a three-way tie between Szayel, Dordonii and Cirucci. As Cirucci's form was a lot cuter than the other two, I think she deserves more votes than them. Aaroniero, Gantenbainne and Zommari got no votes. I'm kind of disappointed when it comes to Zommari. His big, stupid-looking pumpkin thing was epic. Somebody should have voted for it.

The new poll is about arrancar to hold the title of fraccion. I'm not asking about the releases though, as I'm not sure I even remember them all. It's just about which ones are your favorite.


	3. A Test of Strength

A/N: sorry for the delay. It's getting kind of hard for me to write this one with it's dark heavy mood. It doesn't help that I have a fic I'd much rather be writing. Still, I'll press on. Hopefully it's still good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. For some reason I feel like making a character tell you that…

Nemu stared blankly ahead as she sat in her seat. She was attending a regular meeting of the Shinigami Women's association. It was maybe a strange thing that Master allowed her to attend these meetings. The value of Nemu being allowed a chance to converse with the others there was obviously not his intention. It was likely just so Master could keep an eye on an organization that he himself could not penetrate.

Master had been very angry since Nemu's failure to bring him the test subjects two days before. He had taken this anger out on Nemu constantly during this time. Even with her advanced healing and durable body she could still feel pains where he had last cut and bruised her. She wanted to bring an end to that pain.

During the painful sessions, Master had always demanded that Nemu take responsibility. He wanted Nemu to right her wrong. He wanted the girl to take it upon herself to bring him what he needed. Nemu wasn't sure how to move forward from this point.

"And that concludes our meeting," said Vice-president of the Women's Association, Lieutenant Nanao Ise, bringing Nemu back to a focus. It had been a meeting detailing the Association's monthly budget.

Nemu looked around the room; Lieutenant Matsumoto was asleep where she sat, Lieutenant Kotetsu and her sister were exchanging whispers and giggling, the group President, Lieutenant Kusajishi, sat on the floor idly playing with some toys. Only the Chairwoman, Captain Unohana, and Captain Soi Fon had been attentive to what Lieutenant Ise had said. Nemu's eyes immediately settled on the latter of these two.

Nemu had thought a lot about this woman the last few days. The woman's words still haunted her. More than anything they filled her with a strange sense of hope. She usually went straight home after these meetings, but today she was not going to. She approached the Captain as she began to stand.

"You? What is it you want?" Soi Fon asked, her expression colorless.

"I was hoping I could talk to you for a while," Nemu said, looking down.

"As you wish," the Captain said with a smirk. "Come."

The woman began to walk forward toward their headquarters exit. Nemu followed behind her. Neither spoke again until they were outside the Kuchiki manor altogether.

"So, did you come to ask permission to return to that place? Do you want to change the choice you made?" asked Soi Fon in a low growl as the two continued to walk down a desolate Seireitei street, the sun setting above them.

"I do not," said Nemu softly.

"Are you sure? You carry yourself as if you are in pain. You know you could end that by bringing him what he wants," Soi Fon said before giving a cold laugh.

"Even so, I will not," Nemu said in a somber voice.

"He may break you. I don't see that man being the type to just yield," said the woman, almost smiling.

"Then why--" Nemu started, shaking her head. "Why did you show me everything? Why did you allow me to see that I had a choice?"

"Because it was important that you saw it. It was important that you realize you're not a puppet," Soi Fon said, closing her eyes.

"So you want me to either revert to that puppet or die as a martyr? That is the choice you are giving me?" spoke Nemu deliberately.

"I haven't given you anything. Any choice you had has been there all along," said Soi Fon. "And you're oversimplifying things if you think you have just two options."

"It doesn't seem possible," said Nemu distantly.

"What doesn't?" asked Soi Fon smirking again.

"Breaking free…" the girl replied in a whisper.

"So why don't you give up then?" Soi Fon coldly laughed. "If its too difficult, just admit defeat. No one will blame you."

"I won't!" Nemu said with intensity that surprised even herself. Soi Fon smiled.

"Then what?! What will you do, girl?" asked Soi Fon, her smirk almost reminiscent of one Master may have worn.

"I-I was hoping you'd help me…" Nemu said tentatively.

"What makes you think I'd have any interest?" Soi Fon said with another cruel laugh.

"You've already done so much for me. I don't see why you would have gone so far if you had no interest in helping me," Nemu pointed out.

"I think I already explained myself," said the Captain with a nod. "The sight of you as you are now fills me with rage."

"Then continue helping to make me into someone better!" Nemu demanded, again surprising herself.

"What do I get out of helping you? My problem would be just as easily solved were he to kill you?" Soi Fon spat coldly, glaring at the woman.

"Please, I'll do anything for you!" Nemu pleaded, filled with determination.

"If your plan is to recast me as your master, know that I don't have any need or want for a slave," the woman said in contempt.

"I'm sorry," Nemu said stopping in her tracks. "I understand. I have nothing to offer. I have to face this on my own." She turned to leave.

"Heh." Soi Fon laughed quietly. "So you are the type to just give up?"

Nemu's heart stopped as she was overcome with coldness. She turned back to the other. "No! Please, I'm just scared… I don't know what I should do…"

"Do you honestly think you're ready to face him?" asked Soi Fon, a more compassionate inflection entering her voice momentarily.

"I-I don't know…" said Nemu, frightened.

"I'll help you," said Soi Fon in a very even fashion. "But, if I do, you must promise not to fail."

"I-I promise…" Nemu muttered, not sure she could keep it.

"Then let's discuss what must be done," said Soi Fon, nodding. "Do you have any idea how you may get away?"

"No. I do not," replied Nemu with slight hesitation.

"Prove to him that he isn't your master," said Soi Fon in a serious voice.

"That's--" Nemu started, as she considered this.

"To do this you must first open your own eyes to this fact!" commanded the Captain. It was true. Nemu still thought of that man as her Master, even if she understood things better.

"How do I do that?" Nemu asked, her eyes cast downward.

"It was the difficult part for me… She threw away her claim to me readily, allowing me to live on my own. It was just my own reluctance in realizing that she wasn't my Master anymore that kept my life so empty," said Soi Fon reflectively, her voice becoming more quiet.

"It shouldn't be so hard for me though… should it? The other part should be my ordeal…" said Nemu understandingly.

"Correct. You have every right to hate your master and disown him, yet he still has use of you," said Soi Fon in a restrained voice.

"Your Master, could you tell me about her?" asked Nemu, curiously.

The woman stopped in place. An odd smile appeared on her face. "I honestly don't see how that would help you in any way."

"I know it won't. I just want to know," said Nemu with a slight uneasiness.

"Very well. The curiosity to ask unnecessary things is a sign of free thinking, I suppose," said the Captain with a smirk.

"Thank you," said Nemu with a very slight smile.

"She's very warm, relaxed, understanding, and altogether fun to be around. She's exceedingly intelligent and also exceedingly strong. She has an incredible focus and charisma and acts with compassion. She's also amazingly beautiful…" said Soi Fon, a certain wistfulness entering her eyes as she spoke in a softer voice than usual.

"She sounds like everything my master isn't," said Nemu quietly.

"I'd agree," Soi Fon said with a slight smile.

"That sounds rather like my impression of you, actually," said Nemu, her head tilted.

"I'm warm, fun, relaxed and understanding?" Soi Fon said shaking her head.

"You're a warm and understanding enough person to help me," said Nemu in a low voice.

"I'm not so compassionate as you think. You must have seen how cold I can be to my subordinates the other night," said Soi Fon, her eyes becoming distant.

"When I saw you that night, I thought you were like Master," said Nemu, a slight smile in the corner of her lips. "I thought about it a lot since then. You're cold to them because you want them to grow and become strong, just like you want me to become better."

"Think what you will, Lieutenant," said Soi Fon looking down. "As the very least, my beauty pales before that woman from my past." Her cheeks became slightly red at his.

"I've never seen this woman," said Nemu in a straight forward voice. "But you are a very beautiful person as I see you."

"A rotted tree stump would appear beautiful next to Mayuri Kurotsuchi," Soi Fon laughed hard, though her cheeks were still red. Nemu figured she was not one to typically receive compliments.

"Even next to others, you stand out. You're the first person to really stand up for me against myself. You showed me what I needed to see," said Nemu in a low murmur.

"The woman you may become could be very beautiful too, you know," said Soi Fon, looking away.

Nemu looked at her. She smiled fully, for one of the first times. The pain that had gripped her body for days now could not be felt. Instead she was just filled with a sense of ease, a sense of satisfaction brought on by this woman and her words.

"When I break away from him, where do I go from there?" asked Nemu in a low voice.

"That's up to you," said the Captain. "If being a shinigami means anything to you, I'm sure you could be moved to another division."

"Do you think I could move to the Second Division?" asked Nemu in a low voice.

"I told you I have no desire as being recast as your new master…" said Soi Fon with a scowl.

"I don't want such as a thing," said Nemu, shaking her head. "I just thought it would be nice to serve under you."

"And you think I'd want someone like you?" asked Soi Fon, giving another short laugh.

"I have enhanced strength and speed and am an expert in hand-to-hand combat. As I see it I would be ideal for the Special Forces," Nemu said with a steady nod.

"You really think you have what it takes?" Soi Fon smirked.

"Y-yes. I do," said Nemu tentatively.

"Then follow me," said Soi Fon darkly. "I want you to prove it."

"W-what--?!" Nemu exclaimed, confused. Soi Fon suddenly flash-stepped ahead of her.

"Come now! You don't want to fall behind, do you?" the woman called back to her.

"Right!" Nemu said with a stiff nod as she flash-stepped to catch up.

Soi Fon immediately went into another flash-step; Nemu followed suit. Soon they were racing down the evening street, both moving one flash step after the other. Nemu stayed rigidly focused on trying to keep pace with the woman. Soi Fon's technique was top notch, suitable of the Commander of the Special Forces; even though Nemu had speed naturally superior to a typical shinigami, keeping up entirely proved near impossible. She was driven though, and Soi Fon was, just perhaps, holding back.

Then suddenly Soi Fon stopped in her tracks, and turned toward the girl who realized that the Captain had led her straight to the Second Division training ground. She grabbed her zanpakuto and tossed it aside, sheath and all. She then smiled as she looked at the girl.

"Prepare yourself, Lieutenant!" the Captain shouted as she leapt into a powerful jump kick. Nemu, coming out of her last flash-step had hardly time to react, crossing her arms to shield the blow.

"Why are we--?!" Nemu started.

"Quiet! Fight! Prove to me you could be in my squad!" Soi Fon shouted as she began a midair combo of furious kicks.

"Right!" nodded Nemu as she stepped back in time to the kicks, waiting for an opportunity to begin her own attack.

As they were just about to land at the ground, she fired up off her hands and began her own spinning kick. Soi Fon flash-stepped downward to avoid the attack, she then waited and grabbed Nemu by her ankle on her way down, prepared to do a quick throw. Nemu caught the other's arm between her legs as her hands found the floor. She then twisted forcefully, breaking the hold and then initiating a short series of kicks as she flipped back up, one of which connected to Soi Fon's jaw.

"You aren't bad, I'll admit," spat Soi Fon "But I wonder how long you can keep this up!'

The Captain then did another flash-step. Nemu looked all around her, to find the woman but it was to no avail. Eventually she was alerted to her opponents position. The woman was suddenly atop her shoulders. Next thing she knew the woman had her neck in a leg lock and shortly after that, she was thrown down forcefully to the ground. The pain was fairly intense, but Nemu's durable body had her bouncing up to her feet immediately. She leapt into a powerful straight kick. Soi Fon was ready and waiting to counter it, so Nemu moved quickly into a sweep at the last second. The Captain stepped back, but was not in time to avoid a quick full force kick that came as a follow up.

Soi Fon smirked of the blow to her chest before going into a high-speed series of strikes with her hands as she encroached on the girl. Nemu struggled to brush off the strikes while more or less holding her position. When she saw the time between the strikes was beginning to increase, she took a step back and launched another kick. It was met with an equally powerful by the Captain. The two women pushed off into backflips.

Nemu wasn't given a moment's rest. Soi Fon had flash-stepped behind her and was prepared to land a short spinning kick. Nemu wasn't in time to defend against it, and found herself on the floor once more. This time, Nemu didn't spring to her feet quick enough, and was met with a kick to the back as she rose. Soi Fon kept her foot at Nemu's back, forcing the girl into the dirt before.

"Is that all you have?" laughed Soi Fon.

"I'm sorry…" muttered Nemu. "I failed…"

"You're a better fighter than my own lieutenant. Towards the end, I had to stop holding back," Soi Fon said, removing her foot.

"You mean I--?" started Nemu, pulling off of the ground.

"You're more than strong enough for the Special Forces," said Soi Fon with a smirk.

"T-thank you!" said Nemu with a light bow.

"Don't thank me. It's your strength, and whether or not this was just a waste of energy on my part depends entirely on your ability to use it," said Soi Fon turning away from the other.

"Right!" Nemu replied with an enthusiastic nod.

Soi Fon gave a very short laugh before departing suddenly in a flash-step. Though her existing bruises had been aggravated in the fight, Nemu was left with an overall warm feeling; a sense of accomplishment. She felt a vague sense that just maybe she could move forward.

Collecting herself she began to pace back in the direction of the Twelfth Division. The trip went quick as she was lost in thoughts. Everything that woman said to her was so captivating, so mesmerizing to her. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was just the desperate desire in her to be free, but Nemu really wanted to believe that she could take steps forward.

She entered the Twelfth Division building quietly, knowing what she'd get when she arrived. She was willing to take whatever that man had to give. She'd take it now, but she was confident she shortly wouldn't have to put up with it any longer.

"Where have you been, might I ask?" a dark, quiet voice asked with a latent anger and intensity. Nemu turned around. He was standing behind her.

"I had a conversation with that woman, the Captain of the Second Division," said Nemu softly, keeping her fear from showing.

"You did?" His eyes widened. "So did she grant you permission to return to that place?"

"I didn't ask," said Nemu levelly.

His eyes narrowed to a hellish glare. "What was that?! Why would you talk to her, were it not to try and correct your mistake?"

"I wanted to know something," said Nemu quietly. The man grabbed her by the collar and forced her against a wall. Nemu didn't flinch.

"What is there for you to know?! You are a mindless doll! Your sad, pointless life is one dictated by the hand of me, your creator! Anything beyond my orders should never even enter your miserable little brain," he said, forcing her hard against the wall.

Nemu stood silent, still, taking the pain.

"Aren't you going to give some feeble, pathetic apology?" He said with a cold laugh.

Nemu just glanced blankly ahead, as if past the man. She didn't say a word.

"Come now! Beg for me not to kill you!" he commanded as Ashisogi Jizo was drawn and pointed at her.

Nemu bit her lip as she braced for the pain. Still she said nothing.

"You insect! When will it sink in through your pathetic little skull that, defying me means pain unspeakable!" he shouted loudly as he began to stab her, one time after the other, at her limbs, her body, wherever he could get that wasn't a fatal blow.

It had to have lasted a full five minutes. It seemed endless, one painful stab after the other until Nemu was soaking in her own blood. No one could have survived such damage and loss of blood no matter how strong they were, no one but her and the man standing in front of her with their atypical bodies, that was. She would survive this and she knew it.

It was a sort of test for Nemu. Just as Soi Fon had tested her that evening, she now tested herself. She needed to be strong and unwavering. She needed to weather this unspeakable suffering with a look of confidence on her face. Only then she was sure she could move forward.

"That should teach you to defy your master," he said in a satisfied voice as he turned away from the bloodied girl.

"You are not my master," Nemu said in a hoarse, weary voice.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi turned around, his eyes wide as he stared at the girl with hate and loathing. "What did you just say?" he challenged.

"You are not my master any longer, Mayuri Kurotsuchi," she repeated, reckless from her pain.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi began to howl with mad laughter. It continued for a good minute and a half before he began to shake his head.

"Rip, Ashisogi Jizo!" he screamed as he held his sword up. It fanned out, taking it's trident like form. He began to laugh madly again as he began the stabbing anew, this time each strike bringing three wounds.

It lasted just as long if not longer as before. The pain was unbearable this time. It likely would have broken Nemu's cool, but this time she couldn't scream out even if she hadn't wanted. Each motion of the cruel man's hand filled her with more and more of Ashisogi Jizo's venom. Only a few moments in her entire body was paralyzed.

Eventually Mayuri Kurotsuchi pulled away, leaving the girl limp, lifeless on the floor, her body covered in blood, looking very much dead. Nemu wasn't dead though. Mayuri Kurotsuchi had made her like he had made himself, very hard to destroy. She couldn't move, couldn't speak couldn't do anything but stare endlessly forward and silently suffer though a crippling pain that would have killed most.

"When you recover from this, if you recover from this, please remember, you disgusting piece of trash, that I am your Master! Your place is in serving me," Mayuri Kurotsuchi said as he turned around once more. "Next time you utter a syllable of insubordination, it will most definitely be your last."

The man left after that. Nemu lie there, blinded by pain and unable to do anything about. Despite it all, she was proud of herself. She had made her first stand. Whether she died next time, or successfully broke away, she was sure it would be her last.

As she lie there, her thoughts turned to the confident smirk of Captain Soi Fon. Somehow that made the pain a little easier to bear.

A/N: Well here's another chapter. The endings are getting increasingly dark and violent. But yeah, I think I made some slight progress in turning this into the romance it's somehow supposed to be. That component of this seems the hardest. I'm very thankful that the Yoruichi stuff makes it easy to cast Soi Fon as a lesbian already, otherwise it would be hard for me to rationalize her opening up to Nemu without taking her perspective (where I could constantly remind people about how unbelievably hot Nemu is). But yeah, the main focus at this point is the confrontation with Mayuri. Maybe when I have that part settled the romance will fall in part more easily. Oh and as for the quick fight, I know that Nemu hasn't been shown in a solo fight yet (she so needs one), but since she doesn't carry a zanpakuto most of the time I've always pictured her using an elegant hand-to-hand technique with those sexy legs of hers.

The poll, which stayed up longer than necessary went down as follows. All of the female fraccion were at the top, as to be expected of my fans. Lilynette, won with 30 votes; she's cute and deserves it. Tia's three fraccion filled the next three spots: Sun-Sun was second, just a vote behind Lilynette; Apache was third with 24 votes, and Mila-Rose was fourth with 22. Ggio was the only male fraccion to do well at all, getting 15 votes. Findor, Tesla, Pesche and Charlotte were in the 6-4 range. Most of the others aren't worth mentioning. Pesche and Dondochakka needed more votes. They're just brilliant characters. There were 52 unique voters, by the way.

As for now it's getting rather hard to find Bleach questions to ask and I don't want to ask the obviously in the works CG:AotCT character poll until I introduce a few more cool characters, so I think I'll take a couple more weeks off from the poll thing. I'll come back with the next pairing poll when I get to the next chapter of this.


	4. Breaking Free

A/N: Chapter 4. An important chapter. Hope it is liked.

Disclaimer: I own Bleach, but only when the people who actually own it don't.

Nemu Kurotsuchi was gripped by pain as she slowly moved through the evening. The effects of her Captain's shikai had eventually worn off that morning. She was alive. She had been shown the last ounce of mercy Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Now, she wanted to prove to the man that this was a mistake. Before she did just that, there was someone she had to speak to.

It had been difficult to sneak out. That day he had kept a close watch on her. She had been forced to still call him "Master" and pretend like nothing had happened. Then, suddenly, an opportunity arose. The man was called away to a meeting with the other Captains. This would mean the one Nemu sought would be out as well, but it at least gave her the chance to escape; that was, after she reclaimed her zanpakuto.

Her sword worn proudly at her side, Nemu found her way to a shadowed area behind the home of the Second Division. She stood there and waited. She contemplated her fate. When next she faced that man, she would likely die. She knew this. Still, it was worth it challenging him just for that minimal chance she would find freedom.

Roughly an hour passed of Nemu silently waiting, standing there in the shadows contemplating death and freedom and her life's meaning. She then gave a resolute nod and decided it had been enough time. She had learned to time the Captain's meetings. Some were longer, some were shorter, but on average, these meetings would only last a certain length of time. That time had now passed, and figuring the woman with whom Nemu wanted to speak, one just as unlikely to linger as Nemu's Captain, she knew it was time to move. She hurried to the front of the building. As per her prediction, Soi Fon was right there.

"Y-you?! What are you doing here?" the Captain started, surprised to see the other flash step suddenly in front of her.

"I wanted to speak with you at least one more time," Nemu spoke softly.

"That's a rather morbid greeting. You intend to die?" Soi Fon said with a dark laugh.

"I would rather I could avoid it. He is stronger than I am, and I can still feel yesterday's wounds," Nemu said looking down.

"You could have waited then," the woman said smirking slightly.

"I can't tolerate that life any longer. I want it to end, one way or the other," the lieutenant said in a quiet voice.

"I suppose you wouldn't be very attached to life. There's little good of it you've see," Soi Fon said, her smirk becoming infirm.

"If you end up being all the good I see, I shall be satisfied," Nemu said with a serious nod.

"Nemu, that's…" Soi Fon started, looking oddly flustered.

"I apologize for wasting your time needlessly. You've already guided me toward what I must accomplish. I know what to do. I just wanted to thank you for helping me while I still have a chance," Nemu spoke in a low voice, her hand unsteady on her sword's hilt.

"You're not ready! He'll kill you!" Soi Fon snapped, her face somewhat pale.

"I know. But I would rather you allow me to continue to believe it is not hopeless," Nemu said, walking past the woman, closing her eyes.

"You shouldn't thank me. I haven't done enough yet," Soi Fon said, looking down, a sadness in her voice.

"You've done more than I would expect of anyone," spoke Nemu quietly as she prepared to depart. "You helped me realize what I must do."

"You promised me you wouldn't fail!" Soi Fon shouted, a strange emotion in her voice.

"Death isn't failure. It is still freedom," Nemu said, smiling, ready for what was to come.

"No! That isn't what I want to hear! You're stronger than that!" the woman continued to shout with that strange inflection her voice. Nemu looked back at her. A faint glimmer could be seen just under her eyes.

"I thought you might want to know, but last night, when I felt his blade cut through my flesh, I held a picture of what we had talked about, me serving under you, in my head, and that gave me the strength to bear it. I'm sure that will continue to give me strength," said Nemu smiling in full as she faced the other.

"You stupid girl… please… don't…." Soi Fon said under her breath, shaking oddly.

"Thank you, Captain Soi Fon, for giving me hope," said Nemu before turning back away. She flash stepped forward.

She began to race toward the Twelfth Division. Seeing Captain Soi Fon had restored her spirit. She was ready now. She was ready to have her destiny decided. She held her zanpakuto steady, ready to draw it. She was smiling as she opened the door to the place that had always been her home. She entered slowly. She didn't have to wait long before he found her.

"Where have you been?" a dark voice sounded from shadows in front of her. Mayuri Kurotsuchi slowly emerged.

Nemu closed her eyes as she stood silently. Her hand grasped the hilt of her sword.

"Why do you have that?! I thought I made it clear that you are not to touch that without permission!" the man shouted, drawing his own zanpakuto instantly.

Nemu drew hers quietly, giving a faint silent nod.

"It should have been clear last night, you brainless worm!" he shouted. "Is death your choice then?"

"Death is preferable to life as your puppet," the girl finally spoke, sword held firmly pointed at her former master.

"The allow me to grant you what you desire!" the man snarled as his sword swung through the air.

Nemu deflected it with her own. She then went into a fierce upward kick, landing a blow at the man's side, before pushing back into an acrobatic jump. She had just enough time to react before she noticed her Captain's scythe ear extension flying at her. She bat at the blade with her sword to change the angle, before dropping to the floor in a low sweep kick at the man's feet. Her opponent slightly unbalanced, she moved from there into an upward stab with her sword. Her zanpakuto found its way cleanly though the man. He began to laugh.

"How ridiculous? Do you honestly think you can defeat me, the one who created you?" the man said with clear spite in his voice, his hand grasping at the sword, stabbed through his stomach. He shook his head as he made a sudden grab for the girl's hand. Thinking quickly she went into an upward back flip ending with her kicking him in the jaw, and removing the sword at roughly the same time. His sword found her on the way down, stabbing painfully though her left shoulder before pulling out.

Nemu charged forward and began to slash rapidly at the Captain, him evading or deflecting each attack with ease. Nemu jumped back again, and this time assaulted him with a barrage of rapid-fire kicks. The man had a harder time keeping up with these. In the end, he flash stepped a distance back to get away from them. He fired off his left arm grappling hook extension. Knowing it would explode if she attacked, Nemu flash stepped to the side a safe distance, and threw her zanpakuto directly in its path, leaving the Captain with one arm. He laughed again, though Nemu knew he was in pain.

"How amusing," he said as he sheathed his sword and pulled out a small green injection and inserted it just above his lost arm. As the left began to re-grow, the right arm went to his ear. "You're actually serious about defeating me…."

Again, the Captain's ear-scythe was sweeping toward Nemu at a wide diagonal arc. She rolled across the floor toward her zanpakuto, then gave a quick leap over the scythe blade. She grabbed her sword and quickly met a second scythe swipe with its blade. The scythe caught on the sword, the ligament attaching it to the man, wrapping around it, trying to pull it away from the girl. Nemu held tightly, and was pulled with it, until she managed to break free.

"Rip, Ashisogi Jizo!" the man shouted out before making a sudden slash. Nemu hadn't the time to evade, her opponent had brought her to exactly where he wanted her. She could soon feel his shikai ripping through her left arm, immobilizing it completely.

Nemu panted. Even if it was with just one hand, she wasn't going to back down until she could no longer breathe. She began a new assault, alternating rapidly between kicks and slashes, pushing the man back and keeping him on the defensive. Eventually she broke through and landed a quick double kick to his face, bounding back, her sword found it's way deep into his shoulder, and she was just in time to deflect the strike her Captain made at her.

"I grow weary of this, you insolent wretch. I think it's high time, I reduce you to nothingness," the man said, glaring venomously at his creation.

"Do so if you can!" Nemu challenged, backing towards a wall, braced for whatever was to come.

"I'll bring an end to this foolish struggle here and now," Mayuri Kurotsuchi said with a hard frown he said in a fairly low voice. "Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo."

Nemu winced as the giant, deformed creature, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo appeared from out of her former master's sword and began charging toward her at full steam. She flash stepped out of its way, and it went crashing into the wall, destroying it completely. Nemu found her way outside, past the destroyed building wall, and it followed, spewing deadly fumes that thankfully she was immune to.

The creature moved fairly swift, but the problem was it's size. As massive as it was, Nemu had a hard time staying away. She knew if she got close enough it would skewer her with numerous blades and then eat her. She tried to outrun it, loop back around and target the man, but this proved hopeless. The retractable blades in its chest appeared as it picked up speed, barreling toward the girl. Nemu was to try a flash step when she was stopped. The Captain's grappling arm was about her neck, holding her in place.

Nemu's eyes went wide as she faced the grotesque monster. Her death was imminent. Her mind went to thoughts of the free life she never had as a content smile appeared on her face. She then closed her eyes and braced for the end. The end didn't come so quickly. Instead Nemu felt a brisk wind and then a sudden warmth wash over her before an explosion was heard. She opened her eyes.

Looking up, she was being held in the arms of the Captain of the Second Division, Soi Fon. This woman wore a resolute expression as she faced Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo and its master, who now had just one arm again.

"You?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi spoke, surprised. A venom entered his eyes as a hypothesis formed. "Might you be responsible for this whole mess?"

"I said some things to her, yes. But if Nemu weren't strong, it never would come to this," Soi Fon spoke with fire as she set the other girl down.

"But why--?" Nemu started. "This is my fight..."

"I told you I would help you. I don't think I've done enough yet," the female Captain said with a smirk.

"But you didn't have to--" Nemu, voice and all, began to shake with gratitude.

"I still want to see her, the beautiful woman you will surely become, Nemu," Soi Fon spoke, before focusing her gaze on the other captain. Suzumebachi was soon drawn.

"That's rather bold of you, Captain Soi Fon. All I am doing is recycling some old garbage that has become useless to me. You on the other hand, in pointing your sword at another Captain of the Gotei 13 are committing high treason," Mayuri Kurotsuchi said with a firm laugh.

"You're more of a loon than I thought if you honestly think I fear you or being reprimanded for challenging you, Kurotsuchi," the strong woman spat, a scowl etched into her face.

"You should fear, Captain. I have no hesitations about killing traitors," said the man with a short nod. "Attack, Kojiki Ashisogi Jizo!"

The infant-headed monster rushed toward the two women, who split in opposite directions, quickly regrouping as it passed.

"Please be careful, Captain. Getting even a little close means inhaling a very fatal toxin," Nemu warned frantically, knowing her dear friend did not share her immunities.

"Understood!" Soi Fon shouted as she raced toward Kurotsuchi. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"

With that the female captain, flash stepped ahead. She made a strike at the cruel Captain with her small, stinger like shikai. Mayuri failed to evade. A butterfly mark soon spread at the sight of the wound on his back.

"Your zanpakuto's a killing weapon, Captain. Do you really think you could get away with killing me?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi said with an evil smile.

"I don't know that, but I'm very willing to find out," said Soi Fon with a cold laugh.

"Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo, defend me!" the vile captain commanded, his deformed bankai rushed to shield him.

Soi Fon leapt to a side in time to avoid it's poisonous fumes. She was just narrowly late, even with her speed. Nemu could see her wince as just an ounce of poison entered her lungs. This would be enough to kill her in time. Soi Fon fell to a knee as her breaths became heavy. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo moved toward her rather to fill her with more toxin, speeding up her death.

"I guess I have no other options," Soi Fon grit her teeth, scowling and twitching in pain. "Oh how I hate relying on this thing..."

"Whatever it is you plan on trying, it is too late. You're already dead!" Kurotsuchi spat from behind the approaching monster. Soi Fon stood rigidly.

Somewhat under her breath, Soi Fon muttered, "Bankai, Jakuho Raikoben."

After a bright flash of light ensued, a massive pillar of armor appeared out of nowhere on Soi Fon's arm, extending down to the grass below and up to about twice her height. A second plate ran across her shoulder up to form a face plate. It looked incredibly heavy and imposing, the very antithesis of the woman's shikai. With strength she shouldn't have still had, the woman, lifted the massive weapon and pointed it at Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo.

"That is your Bankai? Strange, I've never seen if before…" Kurotsuchi said, emerging from behind his own Bankai to observe, likely out of curiosity.

"My own men have never seen it. It goes against everything I believe," the woman said with a grim smirk. "But for a monster like you, something like this is ideal."

She redirected the massive weapon at Kurotsuchi himself. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo flew in to protect him and then began to press forward. Soi Fon gave a subtle laugh before small fins began to extend from points along the weapon. Soon part of the massive weapon was firing off as a projectile. It flew forward. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo opened it's mouth, trying to eat the weapon, but it's incredible momentum saw it move effortlessly all the way through the caterpillar-like monster to the other side, where it exploded.

The projectile attack came with an intense recoil. Soi Fon was thrown many, many feet back until she finally was forced against a thick wall, in which she made an indention. She slumped to the ground, clearly completely unconscious, though Nemu, who was smart enough to move to a safe observatory distance beforehand, wouldn't have been surprised if she were dead.

As the smoke from the enormous blast, which had decimated the open areas behind the Twelfth Division and had surely been heard by the whole of Seireitei, cleared. Nemu looked with anticipation to see what remained. Her heart sank when she saw a trail of dark liquid crawling across the grass. Her former master had been in time to save himself, even if he had been forced to reset his form.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi not her concern any longer, Nemu flash stepped down to Soi Fon. She checked the woman. There were life signs, albeit faint ones. The paralysis to her arm having faded for the most part, she lifted the woman and flash stepped away, avoiding the crowd of shinigami that was quickly amassing.

She stopped at a very desolate corner of Seireitei. She looked down at the woman, and gave a hopeful smile. This would all be for nothing if Soi Fon died. Nemu found the antidote she kept hidden under her badge. She opened the small vial and let the entirety of its contents pass between the woman's lips. Soi Fon's breathing became slightly more regular, though it was still erratic. She had been deathly cold before, but now she was blazingly feverish. Nemu frowned. Her former master had altered his toxin from the one for which she had the antidote.

Despaired, Nemu questioned frantically what she should do. She didn't want to see Soi Fon die. She had nothing only true working antidote was surely on Mayuri Kurotsuchi's being when he reduced himself to liquid. She cursed that Soi Fon wasn't immune to this poison as she was. It was this cursing that gave her an idea.

Nemu grabbed her zanpakuto. She held it to her hand and let it cut deep, until blood was pouring out profusely. Nemu's blood, as it was that man's blood, was filled with every antitoxin known to exist. She looked at the wound she had inflicted. She then opened Soi Fon's mouth. She held her hand there and let some of the blood flow in. Soi Fon gave a weak cough and spat it up.

Nemu shook her head. Soi Fon needed this to live. She held the bloody wound to her own mouth and let it pour inside. When her mouth was fairly full, she bent down and joined her lips to Soi Fon's forcefully, slipping the liquid inside the others mouth. She swallowed it easily this time. Almost immediately her temperature became a more typical one. Nemu gave a sigh of relief.

But Soi fon was far from healthy. The recoil force from her bankai looked to have broken most of the bones in her body. There was clearly some organ damage and internal bleeding as well. Left alone Soi Fon still wouldn't have had much time. Luckily Nemu had had the foresight to grab a few vials of her former master's regeneration serum when she had reclaimed her zanapkuto. She just needed to find where best to apply it.

Nemu gave a nod as she swiftly began to undress the other woman, removing her shihakusho and leaving her in nothing but undergarments. Nemu singled out the most severe looking visible bruises and fractures. She injected four whole vials of the serum into the other woman's body swiftly at various locations. This did not remove all the woman's injuries, just the ones that would kill her. Soon Soi Fon seemed to be in a very stable state. Nemu set her head in her lap and waited. After about half an hour she began to stir.

"Lady Yoruichi," Soi Fon strangely purred as she rubbed her cheek into Nemu's lap. Nemu didn't understand this, but hearing the woman's voice made her smile. Her hand went to the other's face and stroked it.

"You're all right… I'm glad," Nemu said in a soft voice, tired from everything she had been through. Soi Fon rolled over and looked up.

"Wait! Y-you're--" Soi Fon's face turned red.

"You defeated him. You saved me," Nemu said with a smile.

"I didn't kill him though. I just forced his withdrawal," Soi Fon said after a moment's pause, likely recalling all that had happened.

"Yes…" Nemu said in a somber voice. Soi Fon's hand went to her cheek. It was comforting.

"If he tries to take you back. I'll just point my bankai at him again. I'll force him to realize you no longer belong to him one day," Soi Fon smiled; she still looked quite weak.

"Thank you," Nemu started, not understanding the tears in her eyes. "I don't know what I could ever do to repay you."

"You needn't worry about that. I've made my decision to help you; I won't betray that," Soi Fon said in a very soft voice.

"I won't let your kindness go to waste," Nemu said, bowing her head.

Soi Fon gave a soft laugh as she stared up at the other, clearly still not strong enough to lift herself out of the other woman's lap. The hand at Nemu's cheek moved over to the outside of the lips. It stopped as it felt moisture.

"Is your mouth cut?" she asked.

"No, I didn't cut there. I used my hand," Nemu replied holding up her cut hand, still vaguely bloody.

"Why?" Soi Fon asked, curious.

"My blood contains very strong antitoxins. I needed you to ingest some to get rid of the poison," Nemu explained.

"Oh… I see… but then why is your mouth--?" Soi Fon's head tilted with curiosity as she wiped the blood from the other's mouth.

"You wouldn't swallow it directly from the wound," the other replied in an even voice. Soi Fon blushed slightly.

"I-I see…" she said. She then finally managed to remove herself from the other's lap, sitting up. She was shocked when she did. Her blush intensified. "W-Where are my clothes?"

"Over there," Nemu pointed to an area right behind Soi Fon.

"Why did you take them off?" the woman asked, still blushing faintly.

"So I could examine and address your wounds," Nemu explained with a nod.

"Oh... of course," Soi Fon nodded before crawling slowly over to where her garments lie.

"Is something the matter? You seem flustered," Nemu spoke, head tilted.

"I don't understand myself," Soi Fon sighed as she began to dress herself.

"Why's that?" Nemu asked, confused.

"I'm already seeing her, the beautiful you," said Soi Fon in a whisper.

"O-oh?" said Nemu, not sure what to make of this.

"Thank you," Soi Fon said, smiling, the cruelty Nemu had once observed nowhere inside.

"Why thank me?" asked Nemu, not following.

"You saved my life tonight as well," Soi Fon said steadily.

"You're life wouldn't have been endangered were it not for me," Nemu shook her head.

"But I had to be here. I decided you were someone worth protecting," said Soi Fon in a very warm voice. Nemu wasn't sure why, but she felt an extreme increase in the blood flow to her cheeks; her heart rate also increased.

"I don't know what to--" Nemu started. The other cut her off.

"I can't believe it's you who has me feeling things like this for a second time," Soi Fon shook her head and sighed.

"What are you--?" Nemu tilted her head again. She was cut off again. This time it wasn't by words.

Soi Fon's lips were joined to Nemu's. Nemu's eyes widened in shock and confusion. She knew not what to make of it. Somehow, it felt really, really nice. She pressed her own lips back against those of the other to intensify it before it broke off.

"What was that about?" Nemu asked, her face strangely red again.

"The blood probably would have killed the enjoyment anyway, but I didn't even have the opportunity to feel our first," Soi Fon said with a very soft smile.

"I don't understand, Captain---" Nemu started. Soi Fon put a finger to her lips.

"Please, from now on, only call me Soi Fon," the Captain said with a warm smile, that kept Nemu's body acting strange.

"O-okay…" she muttered, feeling very warm.

But the moment was soon interrupted. Nemu looked up, noticing some spiritual pressure. Captains Toshiro Hitsugaya, Sajin Komamura and Retsu Unohana were all standing there, with serious expressions. Their lieutenants were all close by.

"Captain Soi Fon, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, there are reports of an incident occurring tonight near the Twelfth Division Headquarters. The two of you are to be apprehended for further questioning," Hitsugaya spoke in a cold voice.

"I see. Of course. I did do something awfully foolish," Soi Fon laughed. "I wonder what Yamamoto will have happen in regards to it all..." she began to try and stand. She fell quickly back down to the ground, her body not having had recovered all its strength.

"Captain Soi Fon will be taken to the Fourth Division. Bring the Lieutenant before the Head Captain for questioning," Unohana said in a quiet voice. The other two nodded. Nemu was soon flanked by Isane Kotetsu and Rangiku Matsumoto.

As she was led away from Soi Fon, Nemu still felt oddly warm.

A/N: Well, I think more happened in this chapter than the other three combined. It's rather strange, as much as Nemu got battered in the first three chapters, you'd have thought I'd have her get more bloodied in this fight. Mayuri fights are so deadly, it's hard to write. His shikai can immobilize limbs with each strike (so Nemu couldn't take more than one and still put up a fight). When I got to Soi Fon, I had the added trouble of his bankai which is very lethal to most opponents, particularly close range fighters like Soi Fon. It's a blessing her bankai was revealed recently in the manga. It also got rid of the trouble of Soi Fon's shikai which is also too fatal for its own good. I didn't want to kill Mayuri off; I like his character, and honestly can't see Soi Fon getting away with it (Nemu could get away with it, but she's not strong enough). But yeah, major romantic progress here. They both very clearly love each other now. You know what that opens things up for next chapter.

Anyway, a new pairing poll. Vote to determine what I do next. As per my concerns with the last poll, I have limited the poll to two choices for each voter and made it blind. I know this is frustrating. I'm sorry. I have also opened a discussion topic in my forum (yes I have a forum). You can discuss the poll there if you like.


	5. Perfect Harmony

A/N: Final chapter. Sorry about the delays. Hopefully the sexiness doesn't disappoint. You all know what to expect.

Disclaimer: I d o n o t o w n B l e a c h ( i s n ' t t h i s s p a c i n g t h i n g c o o l ? ) .

Nemu wore a steady expression on her face as she stood facing Head Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, three other captains assembled at her left, four at her right. She had just finished explaining, word for word what had transpired, starting, in vivid detail with how Mayuri Kurotsuchi had abused her and continuing on to recount her struggle of that night and how Captain Soi Fon had come to her rescue.

A range of expressions could be seen on display by the eight captains. Unohana and Ukitake both looked, sad, sympathetic. Zaraki looked bored and apathetic. Kyoraku looked amused and agreeable. Hitsugaya and Komamura looked stark and serious. Kuchiki and Yamamoto himself bore no discernible expression at all.

"So that is your story, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi? You are guilty of insubordination against your superior officer? Captain Soi Fon is guilty of engaging in deadly combat with her fellow Captain, going so far as to use bankai with the intent to kill?" Yamamoto spoke in his aged voice, his glare intimidating.

"Correct," Nemu said with a placid nod.

"These are serious crimes that are not to be taken lightly. You both shall not escape punishment," said the old man, staring ahead.

"I understand," Nemu said, nodding simply again.

"But surely Captain, the reason for the crimes must be considered in deciding the punishment," started Kyoraku, smirking, and giving a self assured nod.

"A good motive doesn't absolve one from one's crimes, Captain Kyoraku. We must remember that the Gotei 13 operates by a strict set of rules. Infringements can never simply be ignored," said Hitsugaya, his voice cold.

"While that is true, Captain Hitsugaya, can't it not be said that Captain Kurotsuchi has infringed on some basic rules of how the Gotei 13 operates himself. In considering that, was this not at least partly justified?" Unohana spoke, her voice serene and gentle.

"Were Captain Soi Fon not involved I could agree with your stand, Captain Unohana. Lieutenant Kurotsuchi clearly has justification to challenge her Captain's behavior toward her. It would have been an intra-divisional dispute. Captain Soi Fon stepping in from the outside to challenge another Captain's authority, and going so far as to use her bankai, is what makes it harder for me to see justification," said Komamura in a low growl.

"I understand your point, Captain Komamura. However, if everything the Lieutenant tells us is taken as truth, then Captain Kurotsuchi intended to take her life. Should it not be considered that Captain Soi Fon acted to prevent this, that she moved in with the intent to prevent one of her fellow shinigami from perishing?" Ukitake said in a steady voice, a somberness in his eyes.

"I understand the points that you and the rest have brought up, Captain Ukitake, but we must take into account the special circumstances surrounding Lieutenant Kurotsuchi. Is she not an artificial life-form, created by Captain Kurotsuchi for the sole purpose of service? Considering this, would it be viewed the same as stepping in to protect a normal shinigami's life?" started Kuchiki, completely callous.

These comments aroused simultaneous protest from Ukitake, Unohana, and Komamura. Yamamoto spoke in a strong voice to quell the noise. "Silence!" He turned to the one captain who had yet to speak, "Now, Captain Zaraki, if we may hear your thoughts on the issue."

"Tch. A fight's a fight. Soi Fon won fair and square. The winners entitled to the win, it's as simple as that," Zaraki said in a low growl.

"So, am I understanding that the four of you, Captains Ukitake, Unohana, Kyoraku and Zaraki, are in favor of letting the obvious crimes committed by these two, Captain Soi Fon and Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, go unpunished?" started Yamamoto, his voice holding powers.

"Indeed," said Unohana.

"That is correct," said Ukitake with a solemn nod.

"That's right," said Kyoraku with a quick laugh.

"Guess so." Zaraki shrugged.

"Very well. But the four of you do not make a majority. I am correct in believing that the three of you, Captain Komamura, Hitsugaya and Kuchiki, are in favor of some form of punishment?" said Yamamoto.

"Is it not necessary, Captain Yamamoto?" started Komamura in a confident voice.

"Breaches of our law cannot go ignored," said Hitsugaya.

"For the health of Soul Society, it would do us well not to encourage this matter any further," said Kuchiki stonily.

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, what is it you think should happen to yourself and Soi Fon for what you have done?" asked the Head-Captain, staring at the girl.

Nemu gave a slight gulp then nodded. She spoke, "I have no problem with receiving punishment. I only ask that Soi Fon be spared any. I ask that I be burdened with whatever you decide for both of us."

"I'm afraid that that is not something for you to decide," said the old man in a deep voice.

"I apologize, Head Captain," said Nemu giving a nod.

"Tell me how you would like this situation to be resolved, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi. Your position as a lieutenant is understandably in question now. It would be perfectly appropriate to revoke your position within the Gotei 13 all together," said Yamamoto staunchly.

"I would like nothing more than to be transferred to the Second Division and left in Soi Fon's care," said Nemu with a hopeful smile.

"Then it shall be done," the old man said, clicking his staff on the floor. The captains began to murmur.

"But sir, isn't that giving in a little much?" started Hitsugaya at once.

"I agree. This would create an irreparable rift between the 12th and 2nd divisions," Kuchiki said in a strong but still cold voice.

"You needn't worry. Both the involved parties will still receive proper punishment," said Yamamoto over the noise of the others.

"A compromise then? Little Nemu gets what she wants, but still gets punished for her crimes," Kyoraku nodded, tipping his hat.

"What punishment have you decided on, Head-Captain?" asked Ukitake in a low voice.

"One month of confinement in the Maggot's Nest for Lieutenant Kurotsuchi!" the old man decided in a powerful voice,

"Understood," said Nemu with a nod. One month wasn't a very long time. This punishment was very lenient in her eyes.

"That seems appropriate. What of the Captain?" started Komamura in a slow voice.

"The cost of damages to Captain Kurotsuchi and his division will be totaled and withdrawn from the funds allocated to the Second Division," the elderly Captain said in a deliberate voice.

"That's all?" started Hitsugaya.

"Four of us are against any sort of punishment if you recall. Considering the likely cost of everything it takes Kurotsuchi to repair himself, it's more severe than it seems," said Unohana in a soft voice.

"Then it is decided. You may all be dismissed!" Yamamoto called.

The Captains began to file out. Nemu was soon surrounded by three shinigami, prepared to escort her away.

---

One month passed fairly quickly. It was a month of solitude. That was for sure. Perhaps as a twisted joke, she had been given Mayuri Kurotsuchi's old cell as her holding cell. She spent day after day sitting there with nothing to amuse her but her thoughts. Apparently, though the Maggot's Nest was under the jurisdiction of Soi Fon herself, she had been prohibited from visiting Nemu. The guards who would bring her her food always treated her with nothing but kindness.

It wasn't all that bad for Nemu. She wondered if the Head Captain had known this would be the case. Nemu wasn't like normal shinigami who would be driven mad by the loneliness of this cell. She had lived all her life thus far all alone, preferring the times when she was by herself to the times when she was with Mayuri Kurotsuchi and in pain.

Soi Fon had changed that. That's where the difficulty that did exist came from. Being alone wasn't necessarily painful on it's own, but when she would sometimes think of Soi Fon, and how she longed for reunion with her, that made it hurt in a very peculiar way. When she reminded herself that it was only a month's time and then she would be able to serve at that woman's side, she could usually suppress this pain.

Then the night finally arrived. A guard arrived at the door of Nemu's cell and unlocked it for her. He bowed to her as he told her she was free to go. Nemu smiled as she stood. She continued to smile as she walked up the stairs and past the other inmates and finally to the main gate. Walking outside into the dark of the night, the smile escalated to a whole new level. The one constantly on her mind the past month was standing there waiting for her.

"Soi Fon--" Nemu started, her voice showing both surprise and excitement.

"Nemu," Soi Fon said, looking away momentarily, her face somewhat red. "This month must have been difficult."

"Only when I thought about you," said Nemu perfectly evenly. Soi Fon's face soon became entirely red.

"R-right-- er, let's go home," said the Captain in an unsteady fashion. Nemu smiled. Home was now with this woman.

"Sure," said Nemu nodding happily. The two began to walk toward the Second Division.

"Honestly though, saying stuff like that…" Soi Fon said in a soft voice. Nemu was confused. Soi Fon was acting differently now than ever before. Nemu also could find nothing peculiar in the honest truth she had spoken.

"It's true. I thought of you constantly this past month," said Nemu simply, nodding again.

"I thought about you a lot too…" Soi Fon started as awkwardly as before. She seemed to then detect the confusion in the other's eyes. This made her smile and give a short laugh. In a more typical tone she said, "You really cost me a lot. You better be worth the price."

"Understood. I will try my best to please you," Nemu said with a nod. This made Soi Fon blush again for some strange reason.

"S-so, the Maggot's Nest, are you glad to be out?" asked, Soi Fon, seemingly intent on changing the topic of conversation.

"Of course I am," said Nemu with a strong nod.

"Then I hate to inform you, but you'll be returning there tomorrow," said Soi Fon coldly.

"What? But I've served my sentence. I shouldn't have to…" Nemu started, shock and disappointment on her face.

"You are my new Third Seat, Nemu. The Third Seat of the Second Division traditionally acts as the head of the Detention Unit within the Special Forces," Soi Fon explained, smirking. Nemu was relieved.

"I'd be happy to take the position," Nemu said gratefully.

"Good to hear it," said Soi Fon. After a pause she added, "I actually wanted you to be my lieutenant, you know, but Omaeda had a fit about it. When I thought about the irony of putting you at the head of the Detention Unit, I decided I might as well let him have his way."

"Irony?" Nemu started, not quite understanding.

"You served many years as Mayuri Kurotsuchi's prisoner. Starting tomorrow it will be your job to keep men just like him locked up and away from the rest of us," Soi Fon said, smirking some more. This notion made Nemu smile for some reason.

"I like that idea," Nemu said, actually giving a very soft laugh.

"I'm glad," said Soi Fon smiling affectionately at Nemu. After a moment her expression became more rigid. She said, "But you must remember this, Nemu. You shouldn't expect treatment any better than anyone else within the squad. In public you and I are captain and subordinate, you must remember that."

"What are we when not in public?" Nemu asked immediately, staring straight ahead. Soi Fon was caught off guard by this somehow. Her face turned red again.

"Y-you had to ask that, didn't you?" Soi Fon sighed while looking down. After a very long pause, she began to speak, "I-I still remember than night very clearly, even if I was in a lot of pain through most of it… I'm not sure you understood what it meant… when we…"

"A kiss is a gesture used to show affection between two who are close," Nemu said, recalling the information she did know.

"I think I want to be close with you, Nemu… if you don't mind," said Soi Fon, still looking at the ground. Nemu felt a certain warmth at this. She looked up. She was staring at the Second Division headquarters.

"So this will be my home now?" Nemu started as they made their approach. Soi Fon looked up, seemingly disoriented and confused.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I'll show you around," she said with a smile.

Soi Fon proceeded to give Nemu a full tour of the Second Division. She was introduced to all the officers, who greeted her kindly while Soi Fon leered at them. She found the Lieutenant to be a peculiar albeit strangely amusing sort of man and most the others seemed pleasant enough. When it was all done, Nemu was finally shown to her room. it was a fairly large private bedroom. It looked quite comfortable. Nemu sat down on the bed.

"So, you think you are going to like it here?" asked Soi Fon, standing before her.

"It doesn't seem real… somehow I don't feel like I deserve this…" Nemu started, shaking slightly. She didn't understand the emotions she was feeling, but they were overwhelming. Soi Fon sat next to her.

"Adjusting to something so different so suddenly would be hard. There's no reason it wouldn't be. But your life's been hard thus far. You deserve whatever comfort I can give you," said Soi Fon, catching a tear that fell from Nemu's eye on her finger.

"You really are too kind to me…" Nemu said, her eyes averting from the others beautiful smile.

"I had a whole month to sort it all out. Why I did what I did, what my feelings really were…" the Captain said in a deliberate voice. Soi Fon looked up. With emphasis she then said, "I love you, Nemu."

Nemu's heart beat strangely. Love. She momentarily lost track of the word's meaning. She just couldn't stop looking at Soi Fon now. She was beautiful, unbelievably, amazingly beautiful. She was coming closer. Nemu felt anticipation sweep over herself as their eyes met. She subconsciously parted her lips. They were soon met by Soi Fon's. Nemu's brain buzzed with an erratic pleasure she couldn't explain as the woman's kiss intensified in pressure. Her arms, in need, went to the back of the other's neck. Soi Fon's hands went to her waist as the kiss continued for a while longer. Inevitably their lips would part.

"That was… I never knew anything could feel so…" Nemu started, her face turning red as she stared into the eyes of the woman still embracing her.

"I've never actually done this before. My first love, she wasn't interested in this sort of thing with me, no matter how much I wanted it," said Soi Fon. "But if you want, Nemu, then I want to show you a lot more."

"Please! I want to feel everything," said Nemu insistently, before joining her lips to the other's suddenly again, surprised she did so.

Soi Fon made a contented sound then did something Nemu didn't expect. She extended her tongue into Nemu's mouth. The feel of this was incredible. Nemu extended her own tongue to meet it. She treasured the heavenly contact as their tongues brushed back and forth against once another. As her tongue continued to dart playfully about Nemu's mouth Soi Fon's hands went to the back of her sash, untying it and tossing it to the floor.

The captain gave a purr as their mouths split to a trail of saliva connecting them. She smirked intensely as she pulled Nemu's shihakusho open, revealing Nemu's sizable chest. Nemu blushed as the garment was removed all together, followed quickly by the accompanying short skirt, leaving her in nothing but a pair of white cotton panties.

"You really are beautiful," said Soi Fon with a smile as she kissed Nemu again, lying her back on the bed in the process.

Nemu gave a soft moan as she felt the other woman's hand reach for her bust which it began to massage gently. Her body began to react in strange ways. Her nipple hardened under Soi Fon's touch. This seemed to please the other who began to grope the soft, pliable flesh more roughly, more excitingly. Nemu could feel some sort of fluid begin to leak from out of her sex. She gave a moan. All the while Soi Fon kissed her hard, fully with her tongue. When she broke this kiss to line Nemu's neck with soft kisses, Nemu was left panting and salivating.

Soi Fon's kisses radiated further downward, until they reached the girl's chest. Nemu gave a soft pleasured cry as she felt her lover's lips about one of her nipples. Her tongue soon brushed across it, only intensifying things. The tongue, Soi Fon's whole mouth began to move ravenously, attacking Nemu's entire breast in the most pleasurable of ways while a hand shot up to attend to the other. Nemu was moaning uncontrollably by the time her partner began to slow down.

When Soi Fon did pull off of her, it was only momentarily. She broke from one breast only to greet the other with an equal degree of white hot kisses and flickers of tongue. This time her hand did not go to the other breast though. Instead it slipped down to Nemu's thigh. Nemu gave a soft gasp. Soi Fon lifted her head and moved to kiss her deeply. She then let her hand penetrate Nemu's panties. Soi Fon shook from anticipation as she felt her lover's hand brush across her now sopping wet sex.

It was beyond anything Nemu had ever felt, having Soi Fon touch her there. Mayuri Kurotsuchi's malicious blade had never provoked a sensation anywhere near as numbing as the woman's able hand as it moved agilely, running up and down Nemu's sensitive core until she felt like she was going to melt. Then Soi Fon suddenly stopped. It was almost cruel. Her tongue slipped back into her own mouth and her hand halted its motions. It pulled up, but not completely out of Nemu's panties, just to the hem. It slowly pulled the small piece of cloth down and off. Soi Fon straddled downward across Nemu's body as she tossed the small garment aside.

Again, anticipation overtook Nemu as she shyly spread her legs wide, ready and eager to experience whatever amazing pleasure her lover now had in store for her. Soi Fon did not disappoint her. She dove right in. Nemu shook-- she almost kicked-- as she felt Soi Fon's tongue bury itself readily in the depths of her dripping slit. As that tongue began to move erratically, Nemu couldn't help but writhe in bliss. Pants escaped her lips regularly between the incessant moans. The feel of Soi Fon's tongue was just amazing, and the woman wasn't slowing down. She continued to lap up Nemu's sexual juices as quick as they poured out of her. It was overwhelming, it was incredible. Nemu felt like something within her was about to explode. Then that something did just that. A soaring bliss swept over the girl. A sharp cry escaped her lips as her body bucked and shivered from a mind-blowing intensity of feeling.

"Enjoy that?" Soi Fon asked playfully, as she raised her head, lapping up some of the fluid covering her face.

Nemu, though out of breath and feeling somewhat light, decided to reply with actions. She sat up, threw her arms around the other, and began to kiss her madly, reveling in the foreign taste of her own fluids.

"Heh. You think you could try to do the same sort of thing to me?" Soi Fon started as the kiss broke.

"I will try," Nemu managed to say, not entirely hiding her eagerness.

"Heh, good," Soi Fon started. She stood. She removed her captain's haori in one swift motion and let it hit the floor. Her sleeveless, backless shihakusho and pants didn't last much longer. Nemu's eyes widened as she stared upon her lover's slight, but incredibly beautiful unclothed form. She could feel her head cloud over once more with a strange desire. She was kissing Soi Fon the second she reclaimed her position next to her on the bed.

Nemu's hand slowly wavered to the other woman's chest. She had enjoyed being touched there, so she supposed Soi Fon might as well. This seemed to please Soi Fon who playfully swirled her tongue against the other's. Nemu began to massage the other woman's chest more fully, enjoying the feel of Soi Fon's already hard nipples against her palm. Eager to move things along, Nemu broke the kiss and moved immediately downward to take one of these pert nipples into her mouth.

She bathed the sensitive numb in saliva, licking it again and again. Soi Fon's hand found the back of her head and began to pet her affectionately while holding her head to her chest. After a few moments of passionate licking, Nemu shifted herself to the other breast. She treated this one with equal attention, eliciting some very soft moans from her lover's lips. Eventually, she let her hand waver downward, finding it's way to other's thigh. It slipped into the woman's panties.

Nemu was greeted by an incredible wetness. It was very warm. Her hand moved magnetically to the woman's sexual core. She shivered slightly as she touched it, soft and silky against her fingers. It was an enticing feeling, but Nemu wanted to do what Soi Fon had done to make her feel so incredible. She wanted to taste the woman on her tongue.

She broke from Nemu's chest. She slipped downward. Her hands went to the woman's panties and tugged them off. Soi Fon gave a short laugh at Nemu's eagerness and aided her in removing the small garment, tossing it aside. She then split her legs, displaying her glistening pink slit before Nemu's immediately entranced eyes. She radiated toward it slowly, filled with a sort of hunger. She became slightly tentative as she was right before the tender organ.

Nemu excitedly cast her tongue out of her mouth and across the woman's sex. She didn't stop at a single lick. After the first, came a second and then a third. Soon Nemu had lost count. She was mesmerized, transfixed, so set on delivering pleasurable licks to the sensitive flesh that she almost missed out on the increasingly sweet moans leaving her lover's lips. Her tongue just continued to run up and down the juicy slit, collecting the delicious flavor. Her tongue would then dart up to the woman's clitoris, which when pressured seemed to bring Soi Fon the most ultimate pleasure.

Soi Fon's hands went back to the top of Nemu's head, holding it in place as her moans became higher and more erratic. Nemu could hear the woman pant and feel her begin to shake. She offered no relief, attacking the other's clit recklessly. Soi Fon gave a loud cry. She gave a short quick as her body tensed. A small stream of fluid hit Nemu's tongue. She licked it up happily.

"That was great," Soi Fon said in a single breath, between pants, reaching out for the others hand. Nemu took it and the woman pulled her up into a deep loving kiss.

As it broke, Soi Fon smirked. One of her legs slipped under one of Nemu's. The other went over Nemu's other. Nemu was confused. "I don't think I'm done with you just yet," the woman purred as they became more entangled.

Then, before Nemu knew it, Soi Fon's slippery wet sex was upon her equally sopping slit. Nemu gasped, never having considered such a thing. The feel was electric. She could feel her warmth mix with that of her lover. Then Soi Fon began to move and it was like everything was on fire. Nemu moved in time with her. She threw her head back and gave a short cry with every pleasurable motion. Soi Fon did much the same.

Nemu clinched down on the bed as she made and received thrust after thrust, overcome with the warmth and sensation they were sharing. It was intense. Pleasuring Soi Fon had reignited the fire within her and she could already feel everything inside her approaching that magical level of before. Soi Fon continued to relentlessly groove against her. The wonderful powers of friction force soon made Nemu's heart skip and her body tense and shake. She cried again as she was overcome with a purest pleasure. In seconds Soi Fon joined her, behaving very similarly, her cry even louder.

Then they both stopped. Soi Fon fell forward and collapsed in Nemu's arms. Nemu held her lovingly, more grateful to Mayuri Kurotsuchi then she ever had been. He had created her and because of that she was here to experience this heavenly bliss. Her hand stroked her lover's hair. Soi Fon looked up. Their lips met then quickly split.

"I love you," said Nemu. Nemu had never really understood the emotion of love. Now she was sure she did.

"You're incredible," Soi Fon cooed. "I'm glad I decided to help you."

"As am I," Nemu said in a soft voice. "Please, let's not stop."

"I apologize, but we must. Get dressed," Soi Fon started, pulling herself up and looking ahead seriously. Nemu was confused by the change of mood.

"Why?" Nemu questioned, looking sad.

"You remember my nightly training sessions don't you? One's scheduled to start in about fifteen minutes," Soi Fon sighed. Nemu's eyes widened.

"Umm, oh. So I am to attend?" Nemu started.

"Are you not my third seat?" Soi Fon asked, with a smirk.

"Yes, Captain," Nemu said with a short giggle. Soi Fon placed a brief kiss on her lips.

"Don't think for an instant that anyone else is going to be your sparring partner tonight," she said as she stood up.

"After training is done, could we…?" Nemu started tentatively.

"Sure," the Captain laughed as she picked up her clothes.

Nemu smiled. Her life had changed so much for the better thanks to this woman and the strength she had allowed Nemu to find within herself.

A/N: Story end. Again, sorry for the delay. I just restarted school for the semester and i underestimated how exhausting it would be. In case you are interested, CG:AotCT will be a day or two late as a result of me forcing myself to write this. Anyway, that was fun. As a Yoruichi/Soi Fon fan it was actually kind of difficult keeping Soi Fon in the more or less dominant position for a lemon, but I think I managed. These two were very cute. I loved Nemu the whole way through.

As a direct result of all the delays, the poll was up long enough to collect a staggering 112 votes. It was very close until about a week and a half ago. As it is now. We have a clear winner, a clear loser, and 5 that were all in intensive combat for second place. The loser was Rukia/Kiyone which only got 12 votes. Karin/Yuzu, Lisa/Hiyori, Chizuru/Orihime, Neliel/Cirucci, and Rangiku/Isane were all within three votes of each other ranging from 29 to 27 votes. The clear winner was Yoruichi/Rukia with 38 votes. I'm excited for this .I haven't done near enough Yoruichi yet. I approach this eagerly.

THe new poll is about CG:AotCT, so if you're not reading that, it probably own't mean anything to you.


End file.
